spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Craps
Crazy Craps Written By: Purple133 Written For: Spin Off Kings Season One Transcript Synopsis: Mr. Craps puts a bunch of new items on the Krusty Krab menu but people don't like them. (Episode opens at the Krusty Krab) Mr. Craps: Squidward! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW! Squidward: What do you want boss? Mr. Craps: I need new ideas for the menu and SpongeBob doesn’t have any good ideas. Squidward: (extremely sarcastically) what do you mean? I thought that Patty Sculpting was a great idea. Mr. Craps: But it wasn’t. Squidward: It was sarcasm. Mr. Craps: You know I’m not good at identifying sarcasm! Squidward: Okay, whatever. Mr. Craps: So any ideas? Squidward: Nope. (SpongeBob enters the room) SpongeBob: You need ideas? How about a Krabby Patty Krabby Patty? Mr. Craps: A what? SpongeBob: You know, a Krabby Patty with a Krabby Patty inside of it instead of a patty? Mr. Craps: Sounds promising. Let’s try it. I’ll add it to the menu right now! Squidward: I thought you hated his ideas. Mr. Craps: Let’s give the boy a chance. (Harold walks up to the register) Harold: Hey, can I try a Krabby Patty Krabby Patty? Squidward: Your lo- (Mr. Craps glares at Squidward from the office) Squidward: I mean, SPONGEBOB ONE KRABBY PATTY KRABBY PATTY PLEASE! Harold: Thanks! (A random fish comes up to the register) Random Fish: Hey can I try one? Other Random Fish: Me too! (Mr. Craps looks at Squidward) Mr. Craps: Well now I can get rich quick! Squidward: Sure, but when this blows up in your face I’m gonna laugh. (An explosion happens in the kitchen) Squidward: SPONGEBOB! What was that?! SpongeBob: It’s the grill! She can’t handle this much at once! (The grill starts coughing) Grill: Why SpongeBob, WHY?! Squidward: Ummm okay. (SpongeBob walks into Mr. Craps’ office) SpongeBob: Hey Mr. Craps, can we make a new menu item so that we don’t use the grill as much? Mr. Craps: Now why would I do that? SpongeBob: The grill won’t be able to take much more. Mr. Craps: I see. Well then, what’ve you got? SpongeBob: How about, Krabby Patty Fried Fries? Mr. Craps: Like Chicken Fried Fries, but with Krabby Patties? SpongeBob: Sure! Mr. Craps: Fine, see how it goes. (SpongeBob adds Krabby Patty Fried Fries to the menu. Harold walks up to the register) Harold: Hey, can I try Krabby Patty Fried Fries? Squidward: Weren’t you here just an hour ago? Harold: So? (Mr. Craps overhears this) Mr. Craps: Squidward! Just kindly take the man’s money! Squidward: Will that be for here or to go? Harold: For here, thank you. Squidward: SpongeBob, one order of Krabby Patty Fried Fries! SpongeBob: Coming right up! (Squidward inhales deeply and swallows a fly) Squidward: Ughghghghghghhghggh. (Mr. Craps hears Squidward choking) Mr. Craps: Squidward! I’m not paying you to choke, I’m paying you to take orders! (The fly leaves Squidward’s mouth) Squidward: I suppose you’ll start taxing me for using the bathroom too? Mr. Craps: You think that could work? Squidward: What?! NO! (More customers order Krabby Patty Fried Fries, but SpongeBob is having trouble in the kitchen) SpongeBob: Squidward! Squidward: What? SpongeBob: We only have two deep fryers! I need at least four for the amount of fries we’re making! (Mr. Craps overhears this) Mr. Craps: SpongeBob! Squidward! SpongeBob and Squidward: Yes Mr. Craps? Mr. Craps: I’ve decided to stop this whole new menu items thing and just stick to the regulars. SpongeBob: You, you, you mean it? Squidward: Well as long as it means I don’t have to take as many orders I’m fine. Mr. Craps: Do you have a problem taking orders Squidward? Because I can always leave SpongeBob to help you. Squidward: No, no, no, I’m all good. Mr. Craps: Well then I guess everything is alright. (Harold enters the room) Harold: How come I never got any of my stuff? Squidward: Huh? Harold: WHERE IS MY KRABBY PATTY KRABBY PATTY!!! (Harold goes Super Sayan and blows up the Krusty Krab) Mr. Craps: I jinxed it. (Episode Ends) Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes Written by Purple133 Category:Spin Off Kings Season One Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes